


Holidays and Revelations

by Keziah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has been working too hard. Osgood notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phones and Food

“You haven’t been sleeping.”

Kate turned around. Osgood was glaring firmly through her black spectacles. Kate opened her mouth to protest that she had been indeed sleeping (a total lie, but Kate was good at falsehoods, both delivering and uncovering) but Osgood just glared more firmly and raised one eyebrow slightly. Kate sighed. “Fine. No, I haven’t. Not well enough for it to be any sort of restful, anyway.”

“I see.” Osgood folded her arms and shifted her stance as Kate tried to get through the door, blocking her way.

“Osgood.” Kate said. “I have a meeting.”

“No, you don’t. I canceled everything for the next 20 hours.”

“You what?”

“I canceled everything for the next 20 hours. You are going to leave headquarters and not come back until 0800 tomorrow.”

Kate stared. “I see.”

“You are going to relax and get a good night’s rest.”

“I am?”

“Yes, I’ve planned everything out. We’re going to start with lunch, I’ve found this great place that’s nice and quiet, and then we’ll . . .”

Kate interrupted. “We?”

“I’m going with you to make sure you don’t sneak off and work. Also, give me your phone.”

“What if there’s another crisis?”

“Statistically speaking, there won’t be another one for 36 hours.”

“There won't?”

Osgood nodded eagerly. “Oh yes. I’ve done all sorts of analysis on UNIT missions. When they occur, how drastic and world-ending they tend to be, how frequently the Doctor is involved . . . I can show you the models, if you like.”

Kate moved toward her computer.

“Tomorrow.” Osgood added firmly.

“All right, but don’t forget. I'm surprised no one has thought to do this before, but of course you did. Did you include alternate timelines?”

“Tomorrow." Osgood repeated. "I won’t forget to discuss it with you, now come on.”

Kate sighed. "You're really going to make me take a holiday, aren't you?"

"Yup." Osgood smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be both fun and good for you."

"Very well." Kate collected her coat and keys. "Lead on."

Osgood made it halfway out the door before she turned around again. "Ah, ah, ah." She held out her hand. "Phone."

Kate scrunched her face. "Drat. I'd hoped you'd forgotten."

Osgood shook her head, hiding a smile. She gestured again with her hand. "Phone."

Kate reluctantly dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone, placing it in Osgood's hand.

Osgood smiled. "Good job! Now your earpiece."

"You've thought of everything." Kate grumped as she relinquished her earpiece.

"Yes. I'm good at that sort of thing, which you well know. Why else did you hire me?"

"Because you're a bright woman who isn't fazed by aliens, time travel, or anything else that comes with the job."

"Oh. Right. Of course."

Osgood led the way out of headquarters and across the lawn. They walked in companionable silence, Osgood reviewing a piece of paper she'd dug out of her pocket, and Kate eying the ravens thoughtfully. When they reached the parking lot, Osgood held open the door of a small, nondescript sedan.

Kate looked around in surprise."Whose car is this?"

"Mine. We're not taking a UNIT vehicle to relax."

"No, of course not." Kate sat down and was pleasantly surprised by the amount of legroom in the car.

Osgood drove to a small fish and chips shop buried in the business district.

"I know this place!" Kate exclaimed. "I haven't been here in ages."

"Which is why you need a holiday." Osgood nodded firmly. “You should be able to come here as often as you want.”

They had just settled into the bliss of grease and salt when someone stopped by their table. “Kate! Long time no see!”

“John! Good to see you. What brings you here?”

“I’ve been in London for the past few months for a job, but here specifically because it’s my lunch break. You?”

“Lunch break as well. Not terribly close to my work, but the chips are divine.”

“Don’t I know it!” He ruefully patted his slightly plump belly, then  turned to look pointedly at Osgood who was watching him with interest. He smiled. “Hi.”

“Oh!” Kate exclaimed. “Introductions! Osgood, this is John Williamson. He’s a PR consultant. John, this is Osgood. She . . she’s Osgood.”

Osgood stuck out her hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleasure.” John shook her hand firmly, glancing between Osgood and Kate. “Do you work with Kate?”

“Yes.” Osgood replied.

“Doing what?”

Osgood grinned. “Stuff.” She’d left her lab coat in the car and now looked like any other mid-twenties geek.

He flashed a winning smile. “I don’t suppose I can persuade you to elaborate? Kate is always mum on the subject.”

“Hmmm.” Osgood cocked her head. “Awesome stuff.”

“I see. That sounds fascinating. Perhaps you could come for a drink with me tonight and we could have a proper conversation?”

“Sorry, I’m busy tonight.”

“Ah, well, can’t blame a fellow for trying. Kate? Drinks?”

“I’m second choice, am I?”

John sputtered.

Kate laughed. “No, no, just teasing. I am . . .” Kate glanced at Osgood who shook her head ever so slightly. “. . . busy tonight as well.”

“Uh huh.” John looked between the two women, who were staring at him innocently. He gave a slow smile. “Uh huh!”

Kate furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” John’s smile grew even larger. “You ladies have fun.” He waved goodbye and strode out the door.

Kate and Osgood looked at each other. Kate said, “He’s not usually that cryptic.”

Osgood shrugged. “Are you going to finish your chips?”

Kate shook her head and pushed the paper container across the table. “What’s next?” she asked as Osgood finished off the chips.

“Horseback riding, a good soak in a bubble bath, dinner, and a cheesy movie. Then bed, for glorious sleep.”

Kate sat back in her chair and sighed. “That sounds a-ma-zing. You’re amazing.”

Osgood ducked her head down and blushed.


	2. Conversation and Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, a new chapter, finally! I've also made a few minor changes to chapter one, as well as changing the title.

They’d made it about two minutes down the road before Kate bolted upright in the passenger seat. “I don’t have any riding clothes!”

“There’s some in the back for us.” Osgood replied, gesturing towards the boot. “I picked them up earlier. There’s also protective gear to rent at the stables.”

Kate eyed her thoughtfully. “How long has this little excursion been planned, may I ask?”

“Since roughly 0830 this morning, when you scared that poor intern. Scarred him for life probably.”

“Please, that wasn’t a real curse. If he can’t tell fact from fiction, he shouldn’t be working at UNIT.”

Osgood snorted. “Right, because what we deal with is so different from fiction. Anyway, you were clearly too wound up to be effective at work. Thus, holiday.”

“I see.” Kate smiled. “Speaking of, did you get the report from . . .”

“No work talk on holiday!” Osgood reprimanded. “Why do you think I took your phone?”

Kate glanced over to see Osgood glaring at her while simultaneously trying to keep from smiling.

Kate rolled her eyes. “As you wish.”

They continued in silence for several minutes; Kate bouncing her leg unconsciously and Osgood expertly navigating the afternoon traffic. Kate spoke again as they passed an old stone church with a vinyl sign proclaiming their annual charity bake sale outside. “What exactly is one supposed to talk about then?”

Osgood laughed and Kate was reminded of what a beautiful sound it was.

“Well,” Osgood said when she finished chortling, “we can talk about our hobbies or the latest sports game, or books, or movies, or we can gossip about our coworkers and celebrities.”

Kate frowned. “Do you have enough time for hobbies?”

“Yeah, not a whole lot of time, but enough to indulge in a few things.”

“Like what?” Kate shifted slightly in her seat so that she was facing Osgood.

“Well,” Osgood blushed slightly. “I knit a bit.”

“Ah.” Kate glanced down at Osgood’s hands, imagined them holding needles lightly, the movements precise and planned and steady, much like her movements in the lab.

“And I read when I can. Usually in the tube on the way to and from work.”

“Mmm.” Kate turned to look out the window as they pulled into a very nice looking parking lot attached to a very nice looking building. She started slightly as Osgood pulled her door open and offered a hand to help her out.

“What about you?” Osgood asked. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“Erm, well, gardening. And I do enjoy a good game of bridge every once in awhile.”

Osgood nodded appreciatively. She slung a duffel over her shoulder and locked the car with a determined chirp of the keychain.

Kate began laughing.

“What?” Osgood asked, that small line showing up between her eyebrows that always did when something confused her.

“How long have we know each other, Osgood?” Kate asked when she got her breath back.

Osgood blinked. “Four years, nine months, and six days.”

“Exactly.” Kate replied, not at all surprised that Osgood knew it down to the day. “And yet here we are, attempting to make small talk like we’re on some sort of awkward blind date.”

“I see.” Osgood smiled.

“And it’s all your fault too.” Kate continued. “Refusing to let me talk about work while on holiday.”

Kate swung the door open and gestured Osgood through in front of her. Osgood stopped in front of the reception desk and and adjusted her glasses. “Two under the name of Osgood?”

The man behind the counter smiled. “Ah, yes. Locker rooms are just through there. They are clothes and protective gear to rent in the lockers if you need it. Exit through the back and the stables will be on your left. Guided rides start every hour, but if you want to go out on your own, you can just sign some extra release forms.”

Osgood turned to Kate and raised an eyebrow. Kate nodded and Osgood turned back to the pleasant man behind the counter. “We’d like to go out on our own, thanks.”

“Very good.” He quickly passed over a pack of papers.

Kate snorted. “I thought the point of a holiday was to do things you don’t do at work.”

Osgood didn’t even bother looking, just reached over and poked Kate with her pen. “Shut it, you.”

 

After changing, they were introduced to their horses for the afternoon. Kate murmured incoherent things to her steed, smiling the whole time, before mounting. She turned in her saddle to see Osgood competently swinging up on her own mount before taking a pull on her preventative inhaler.

Kate cocked her head. “You know, you didn’t mention riding as one of your hobbies.”

“It’s not so much a hobby as it is a nice way to get away from everything. Riding is surprisingly one of the few things that doesn’t aggravate my asthma horrendously, especially with a little preventative medication.”

Kate felt a surge of protectiveness. What had Osgood needed to get away from? “You need to get away often?” 

Osgood shrugged noncommittally, fiddling with the reins. “Not so much anymore.”

Kate searched for something to break the tension. “How did you come across this place?”

Osgood quirked a half smile and Kate relaxed at the familiar sight. “I’ve been going here since I was a kid. My sister did polo, so it was easier to have me take riding lessons while she did that than something else. There are some good trails, some jumps, if that’s your thing.”

“Trails. I don’t think I’m quite up to jumps; it’s been too long.”

“Right then, shall we?” Osgood gestured towards the gate.

“After you.”


	3. Conversation and Bubbles

They returned to the ranch physically worn out but mentally rejuvenated. “I am exhausted and sore. It feels amazing.” Kate said. “I could probably sleep for hours.”  
“That’s the idea.” Osgood preened. “Do you want to shower here or wait until we get home? I have bubble bath mixture if you want to wait . . .”  
Kate stretched and sniffed at her jacket. “I think a quick shower now, because I am not fond of sitting in the car all sweaty.”  
Osgood sighed in relief. “Oh good. I was rather hoping for a shower too.”  
They wandered back into the locker rooms, collected a few towels, and made their way to the showers. They chose adjacent stalls and quickly set about divesting themselves of their sweaty clothes.  
Raising her voice slightly so she could be heard over the water and through the (thin) stall wall, Kate asked, “How did you know I know how to ride?”  
“Uh, well, you mentioned it once? And then I came across a picture. In the archives. I was looking up the records on that . . . event . . . in the 90s? You were riding. You looked very happy. So, when I was planning this I picked it because I thought it would make you happy . . .” Osgood trailed off.  
Kate blinked. She’d never had someone remember stuff like that. Even her ex hadn’t bothered to suggest outings he thought she would like. He was more of the “stay in and get drunk” type. “That’s probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.”  
“Oh. Thank you.” Kate could practically hear Osgood adjusting her nonexistent glasses.  
It wasn’t uncomfortable much, showering and and chatting and changing next to each other. They were rather used to the whole process, after all, due to many alien encounters and explosions and other messes that involved destruction and dirtying of clothing and limited time. But, there was something a bit different this time around. Maybe it was the lack of emergency adrenaline. Maybe it was that Osgood was pulling on jeans that fit her very well instead of practical lab wear. Or maybe it was, if Kate was being truthful, the idea that Osgood noticed her.

They both smiled genially at the man at the front desk as they strode out the door and headed to the car.  
“We just need to make a quick stop at the market.” Osgood informed Kate, when she took an unexpected turn.  
As they got out of the car at the market, Osgood pulled a neatly written grocery list out of her pocket.  
Kate shoved her hands in her pockets as she surveyed the parking lot. “What’s for dinner?”  
“You’ll see!”  
Entering the market, they each picked up a basket. Osgood determinedly strode down the aisles, carefully selecting exactly what she wanted off her list. Kate meandered along behind Osgood, taking the opportunity to pick up some essentials. It was very enlightening to see Osgood like this. While Kate had seen Osgood in all sorts of bizarre situations (join UNIT, experience adventure, save the world!) somehow she had missed the more normal bits of life. Osgood looked nice. Content, even when filled with the same determination that had gotten Kate out of the office. As they passed the candies on the end of one of the aisles, Kate glanced at Osgood. The younger woman looked at the display then firmly marched forward. Kate smiled to herself as she pulled one of Osgood’s favorite sweets of the shelf and tucked it into her basket.  
When they got to the registers, they had a brief tussle over who was paying, much to the amusement of the clerk. Osgood said she had permission from UNIT to have it as a business expense, Kate attempted to pull rank, Osgood countered by declaring that the whole point of this excursion was to treat Kate, Kate pointed out that buying a few groceries was a treat, seeing how rarely she did it, and Osgood clinched the matter by informing Kate that she’d slipped her card to the clerk three sentences ago and it was already paid for. At that Kate laughed, all the way to the car.

Entering Kate’s house with bags of groceries, Osgood pulled some candles and bubble bath mixture from her satchel. “You go enjoy a nice bubble bath. Dinner will be ready when you get out.”  
“I can help with dinner . . .” Kate tried to protest.  
“Nonsense.” Osgood said firmly. “And don’t even think of arguing; I saw you wince when you got out of the car. Your muscles will thank you later.”  
Kate raised her hands in submission. “All right, all right. If you need any help, just shout.”  
“Not going to happen; this is your holiday.” Osgood replied. “But thank you.”  
They stared at each other in a moment of mutual amusement before Kate picked up the candles and bath mixture and shuffled out of the room.  
Kate headed to the master bath on the first floor, grabbing her robe from her room on the way. She was soon settled into a steaming bath, complete with lime green bubbles (how on earth had Osgood managed that? The woman was clearly a chemistry genius), in a room lit only by flickering flame. Kate sighed in relief as her sore and tense muscles relaxed.  
Closing her eyes, Kate focused on the sounds of the house. That was the porch creaking in the wind. That was the radiator. That was Osgood pattering down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she is opening cupboards in the kitchen. Good thing the dishes were done. Hmm. Pots and mixing bowls, sounds like. Elaborate dinner. There’s the fwoosh of the gas oven and the scritch of the utensil drawer.  
Kate smiled. She didn’t have time for home-cooked meals very often. Or even semi-home-cooked frozen dinners. This was an absolute treat, and that Osgood was doing this for her was hard to believe. Didn’t Osgood have better things to do than pamper her boss? Kate lay in the large claw-foot tub, half dozing, enjoying the sounds of someone else in the house. UNIT was a lonely job, especially now that her children were off and away.  
Kate started from her doze when a timer rang in the kitchen. The bubbles surprisingly hadn’t popped yet, but the water was getting cool. She reluctantly climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in her dressing gown. She poked her head into the kitchen. Osgood was bustling around, setting the table while simultaneously lighting candles and stirring a sauce on the stove. She looked up and smiled. “Dinner will be ready in five minutes.”


	4. Dinner and a Movie

When Kate reappeared, dressed in loose slacks and a button up, the food was neatly plated and the kitchen was full of delicious smells. Osgood stood by the table, tweaking a napkin until it lay just so. “I made Carbonara and there’s a green salad and some of that crusty bread you like.”

Kate smiled and slipped behind Osgood to get to her chair, resting her hand on the small of Osgood’s back briefly as she passed. “I can’t wait.”

Osgood ducked her head and quickly seated herself.

Kate sighed in delight after her first bite. She closed her eyes and savored the blend of flavors and the texture of the creamy sauce. She ate in silence for a few moments, allowing herself to thoroughly enjoy the meal. Eventually, she looked up. Osgood was cheerfully chomping down on her own food, but paused when Kate caught her eye. They held eye contact for a moment, Kate smiling at Osgood before turning back to their food.

Kate mused as she ate. She didn’t feel the need to talk (though they had had wonderful conversation earlier), but instead enjoyed the presence of someone else. Someone she felt really comfortable with. She’d had a perfectly wonderful day so far doing some of her favorite things and eating some of her favorite foods. The companionship was really nice. Relaxing. Osgood was right. (of course, wasn’t she always?)

Kate laughed.

Osgood looked up. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re right, you know.”

“About what?”

“I hadn’t realized how tense I’ve been until you made me relax. I actually fell asleep in the bath.”

Osgood preened. “Good. You can get a good rest tonight. And hopefully stay in the habit of taking care of yourself.”

 

While Kate did the dishes, Osgood queued up the movie and popped some popcorn. When Kate entered the room, she groaned. “Really?” she said. “I am in charge of controlling all the damage caused by a very oblivious time-traveler and you want me to watch ‘Back to the Future’?”

“Being in charge of time-travel means you’re obligated to be familiar with all relevant references. Besides, it’s fun.” Osgood turned from arranging the popcorn just so on the end table to see Kate wince in pain as she stepped toward the sofa.

“What’s wrong?” Osgood immediately asked.

“Oh . . .” Kate looked embarrassed. “I haven’t ridden that much in a very long time. I’m a bit sore.”

“Oh dear!” Osgood looked mortified. “I’m so sorry!”

“No, no.” Kate waved away Osgood’s apologies. “It was the most fun I’ve had in a very long time. And the bath really helped. Your bubbles were fantastic. Their long pop life, the scent, and I’m pretty sure there were epsom salts in that mixture. You are a genius.”

“Oh. Um.” Osgood fiddled with her glasses. “Thank you.”

“Now then.” Kate eased herself down onto the sofa and flung her arms out dramatically. “Educate me.”

Osgood laughed (twelfth time today, but Kate wasn’t counting), and flopped down next to Kate, sitting just close enough to be tucked under Kate’s arm as it lay across the back of the sofa. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and started the movie, wriggling a little in excitement as the theme began to play.

Kate tried to pay attention to the movie, she really did. It was just Osgood was so warm under her arm and she was feeling something and she was trying to identify what exactly she was feeling so she could deal with it. After at least twenty minutes of not getting anywhere, she tucked the feeling into the back of her mind for her subconscious to deal with and focused on the movie. Well, the movie and the sensation of Osgood pressing up against her side.

 

As the credits began to roll, Osgood shifted slightly so that her face was tucked into Kate’s neck. “I should get home. And you should go to bed.”

“Mmm.” Kate hummed in agreement.

Neither woman moved.

Osgood shifted again, unconsciously nuzzling Kate’s neck in the process.

Kate tensed.  _ Oh. Oh that was what she was feeling. _

Kate sighed quietly. She was not allowed to have feelings,  _ romantic _ feelings for someone who was far too good for her, far too young, and  _ technically _ under her authority.

She nudged Osgood gently. “Are you good to drive home?”

Osgood sat up, stretched, and readjusted her glasses. “Yes. Yes, I’m awake enough to drive home.”

“Let me walk you out.”

Kate rocked back and forth on her heels a bit awkwardly as Osgood shuffled through her bag for her keys. “Thank you for today. It was really . . . enjoyable.” That wasn’t quite what she meant, but Kate decided it was probably the safest description.

“I enjoyed myself too.” Osgood replied. “You’ll get enough sleep tonight?”

Kate was very tempted to tell Osgood that she needed her to spend the night just to make sure. Preferably in the same bed.

“I’ll go straight to bed.” Kate promised.

“Good.” Osgood smiled. “Sleep tight.”

Kate nodded, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Osgood goodnight.

“Drive safely.” she said instead.


	5. Work and Explanations

Kate wandered into work the next morning feeling quite chipper. To be fair, she hadn’t gotten all that much sleep, but it was more than she had been getting. And, the day before had been very relaxing. She’d checked her work email the night before (it didn’t take long, so she had basically gone straight to bed like she’d promised Osgood), and she felt quite refreshed to take on everything that she’d missed the day before. So maybe she’d set her alarm for a hour or three earlier than Osgood had said. There was work to be done and she had slept much better than previous nights. She was still a bit sore from riding, but walking from the tube station to her office helped with that. She was even whistling a bit at the ravens when she walked by. They were in particularly fine form that morning, she thought.

 

Three hours of productive work later, Kate cocked her head. She could hear Osgood walking down the hall. Her footsteps sounded more urgent than usual, so Kate stood up and began reviewing possible catastrophes and how to best handle them. It hadn’t been the 36 hours Osgood had predicted, but that was no reason not to be prepared. No alarms, so probably not a direct alien attack. She hadn’t received a call either, and the TARDIS tracker hadn’t set out an alert, so no Doctor. Possibly there was something exciting about that whatever-it-was they’d dug up a week back? She didn’t think it was anything special, but one never knew . . . she was cut off in her musing by Osgood flinging open the door.

Osgood’s hair was slightly mussed, her cheeks red, and she was panting heavily.

“Inhaler.” Kate said automatically. “What’s the problem?”

Osgood huffed and glared and took a pull from her inhaler.

Kate waited patiently, definitely not admiring Osgood’s question mark infused blazer and how it fit her oh so very well.

“The problem,” Osgood wheezed, when she could get a breath out, “the problem is you!”

“What?” Kate stood back, mentally going through everything she had touched or breathed near since she came in that morning. “Did we find something to be more infectious than I expected?”

“No!” Osgood rolled her eyes and glared again, taking another puff of her inhaler before secreting it away in a pocket of her (very smart) trousers.

“Then what?” Kate furrowed her brow.

Osgood stepped forward firmly. “You. You are the problem. I gave you specific orders to get a full night’s sleep and yet, I was informed you came in this morning at five!”

“I did get a full night’s sleep.” Kate protested. “I slept better than I have in weeks.”

“But you only got, what, four hours of sleep?”

Kate thought back. She’d walked Osgood out at about 10? And then checking her email and brushing her teeth and checking all the doors and windows and the security system and a few minutes of her latest novel (she read religiously before bed every night, but only a chapter. It’s the only way she could fit it in, though Osgood’s suggestion of reading on the tube might be worth looking into), so it must have been eleven or eleven thirty by the time she actually fell asleep.

“Yes, about four hours.” Kate shrugged. “I feel quite rested.”

Osgood shifted her glasses and _peered_ at Kate. “Quite rested as in your body woke up naturally because it had sufficient sleep or quite rested as in you are less tired than you were yesterday?”

“Erm.” Kate shifted her gaze away from Osgood’s penetrating one. “The second?”

Osgood sighed, her body slumping. “Why did you come in so early?”

“Well, there were a few tests I wanted to go over and some paperwork needed turning in.”

Osgood sat back against the desk and rubbed her eyes. “The tests are Charles’ job. And the paperwork is not due for two more days. There is no reason for you to be here this early.”

“Yes, but I like to go over everything just to be sure.”

“No buts.” Osgood sounded weary. “You hire good people and delegate and let them work. That is how being-in-charge works. Or is supposed to work.”

“I do delegate . . .” Kate started to defend herself, but trailed off as Osgood jumped to her feet and began pacing back and forth in the office. “No! No, you don’t! You double check everyone’s work. We have good people! We have the best people, actually, you are sure of that when you hire them. And I know you like to know what’s going on, which is a good thing, but this obsessive micromanaging is wearing you down and not actually doing anything useful.”

“It really does help.” Kate interrupted.

Osgood _looked_ at her. “Don’t be ridiculous. The use you get out of it is not worth the strain on yourself. It’s causing problems at work, and even more problems in your personal life.”

Kate snorted slightly in amusement. “What personal life?”

“EXACTLY MY POINT!”

Kate was taken aback at Osgood’s ferocity. “I don’t need a personal life?” It came out as a question, rather than the firm statement Kate had been going for, but she would take what she could get.

“Yes, you do.” Osgood replied. She was standing tall and firm.

“Why?”

“Because if you have no personal life, you will work yourself into the ground. And the people who love you don’t want you to kill yourself.” Osgood’s voice had changed from angry to soft and kind.

Kate blinked. “I won’t kill myself.” She sounded rather petulant and it was confusing. Osgood had this way of making her melt.

Osgood smiled, the slow sweet smile that Kate had only seen once or twice before. “We don’t want you to hurt yourself either. We want you to be happy and healthy and you aren’t. And I thought a vacation would be a good way to remind you that there is a life beyond work.”

“You did!” Kate protested. She opened her mouth to continue, but stopped. She probably shouldn’t say that the reason she had come in so early (besides liking to go over everything) was that she was attempting to forget how wonderful Osgood had felt the night before tucked into her side and how much she wanted to spend all their evenings eating together and talking and curling up on the couch. Trying to change the subject, Kate latched onto something Osgood had said. “We? You said ‘we want you to be happy’.”

Osgood shuffled her feet briefly. “Well, yes.”

“Who’s we? Did you arrange the vacation with someone else?”

“No, no, the vacation was my idea. But you have people who love you. Your son, and your friends . . .” Osgood trailed off.

“And you?”

Osgood blushed. “Erm, well, you could put it that way.”

Kate stepped forward. “You care about me.”

“Yes, yes, of course I care about you.” Osgood twitched her hand up and nervously adjusted her glasses.

Kate stepped forward again. She was most definitely in Osgood’s personal space now. “You personally made sure I went out yesterday and relaxed because you care about me.”

“Yes.” Osgood was not retreating, but also was not looking Kate in the eye. Instead, she seemed to be focusing on Kate’s top shirt button. “I mean, it worries me when you don’t take care of yourself and I want you to be happy and I was trying to make you happy and relaxed and remind you of all the things that are you and then you came in early anyway on only four hours of sleep and it’s like you don’t care at all about yourself or that I care about you _so much_ and if you work yourself to the bone it hurts and . . .”

Kate could not resist any longer. She leaned forward ever so slightly and stopped Osgood’s ramble with a gentle kiss. It was even better than she had imagined so many times last night.

Pulling back, Kate examined Osgood’s expression. Her mouth was open as she breathed out a quiet “oh”, her eyes unfocused. Eventually Osgood blinked and made an incoherent questioning noise.

Kate reached forward and loosely took Osgood’s hands. _Be brave, you’re a Lethbridge-Stewart._ “I care about you, Osgood. Madly.”

Osgood finally met Kate’s eyes. “You do?”

“I do. And yesterday was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“D-date?”

“I would like it to be a date. If you want it to be a date.”

Osgood was very red now, and breathing a little more quickly than usual, but she interlaced her fingers with Kate’s and shifted ever so slightly closer. “It was the best date I’ve ever been on too.”

Kate braced herself. “May I take you on another one?” Kate held her breath.

Osgood leaned forward slightly and lightly touched their lips together. “I would like that.”

Kate exhaled in a rush of air and beamed, pulling Osgood into a full-bodied embrace and dropping a kiss onto Osgood’s hair. “Wonderful.” she murmured.

  
It was wonderful. And it stayed wonderful for their second first date and the one after that and the one after that and many, many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks! (for now) Hope you enjoyed the ride. I certainly had fun writing these two.


End file.
